


The influence of a good teacher

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Might do a longer version when i have a laptop..., My heart kind of hurts, i still have no dang laptop...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: The things he knows of love and loyalty his teacher taught him. Respect won't be any different.
Kudos: 54





	The influence of a good teacher

**Author's Note:**

> "The influence of a good teacher can never be erased." I couldn't find who this quote belongs to.

Love. 

He knows what love is. Love is your cousin saying goodbye and never coming back. Love is your grandfather commanding that your father murder you. Love is your sister crowing that your dad is going to kill you. Love is your mother leaving and never coming back. Love is your father’s hand burning the flesh from your face. Love is your uncle turning away and doing nothing. Love is the glee in your sister’s eyes and voice when she gloats that you're banished.

He knows what love is. He’s not stupid!

* * *

Loyalty.

He knows what loyalty is. Loyalty is your uncle off fighting the war in the Fire Lord’s name. Loyalty is your cousin giving his life for the Fire Nation. Loyalty is your uncle not protesting when your father is made Fire Lord over him. Loyalty is dropping to your knees and begging for your life when you make a mistake that dishonours your father. Loyalty is saying thank you when your father burns half your face off but let’s you live. Loyalty is accepting an impossible mission without complaint because it’s what your father, your Fire Lord wants.

He knows what loyalty is. He’s not stupid!

* * *

All he has left to learn now is respect. He will learn it, just as his father wants. Suffering has _always_ been his teacher. 


End file.
